


Pride

by Kalloway



Category: Rhapsodia | Suikoden Tactics (Video Game), Suikoden IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Training Nalleo.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokumei108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/gifts).



Sigurd leaned back against a stack of crates, content to see how things were going to play out this time. 

Nalleo was holding his own against some of Hervey's stronger attacks, but he was still only defending. If he could manage to find an opening, this would be what they both needed. 

Though considering how much effort Nalleo was putting into his blocks, it would probably be better not to let things drag out for too long. 

Just before Sigurd thought to call it, Nalleo activated his rune and-- 

Well, Sigurd was sure that Hervey would recover his pride... 

Eventually.


End file.
